


I Was Sacrificed

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Other, Porn, Romance, Tags are stupid rofl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Life was already hard enough after the accusations. Trusting the wrong people with his darkest secrets came back to haunt him, and in the worst way imaginable. Now Kyle's in an area he knows nothing about... and doesn't even remember who he is or how he got there. He has nothing but himself and the pokemon who saved his life.
Relationships: Absol/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Rokon | Vulpix/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Zeraora | Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I Was Sacrificed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to say I'm not dead. I've been very sick for a long time and it's been hard to write because of it. I started feeling okay enough recently to get this started. I love the idea of this so we'll see what happens. Maybe I won't abandon it like every other story I make, lol. Idk. Enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to add my Discord if you'd like to chat or are interested in joining a Discord server I run. Kaizer#6969

Being the new person in school is super difficult. Starting off, you know nobody. You've got no friends to watch out for you or show you the ropes. What if there is some kind of rule everyone follows and that rule is accidently broken for not knowing? 

It's even more difficult in high school. There's so many different groups of kids and different social cliques. Athletes, rich kids, weird kids, trainers, breeders, battlers… Does one group have beef with another? How is one supposed to know when you know nobody? You really can't. You have to just get lucky you don't either get caught in the crossfire until you learn or have someone go out of their way to help… If you're even fortunate enough.

That's what high school was in a nutshell. It was just a bunch of guessing and learning as you go. That's what Kyle was faced with. He and his parents had to leave their old town very suddenly a couple weeks ago. The whole situation regarding it really upset many around him. It was so incredibly unfair. He has friends who all turned their backs on him. Every single one did. Thankfully his parents believed him. 

Today was the first day of his new beginning. A loud alarm rang throughout his new bedroom. It immediately woke him from his slumber where he slammed his fist onto the digital clock multiple times until the constant buzzing stopped. He laid there for a few moments until he yawned loudly. He rolled over and reached to his nightstand and checked his phone where it read it was just shy of 6:30 in the morning.

Throwing the blanket off him just after setting his phone back down, he got out of bed and stretched. He took a second to collect himself before walking to the light switch and flipping it so the lights in the room turned on where he was momentarily blinded. After his eyes finished adjusting, he looked around the room.

He had his basic furniture set up around the room yet still had boxes piled and stacked on one-another. He has plenty of time to get everything done yet he still wasn't even close. It was hard to find motivation to finish, given the circumstances. His parents tried day in and day out to get him to finish but it was all for nought. He just put it off over and over again.

Walking to his dresser, he pulled out a bunch of clothes then headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He took a shower that was comparable to just a quick run through a rainstorm then got out. After getting dressed, he brushed his teeth and looked himself over in the mirror. His bright, blue eyes reflected back at him. 

He felt horrible. Everything felt like a dream. Just a few months ago, things were fine - perfectly fine at that! Now… Now it wasn't. He wanted to wake up and see her again but he couldn't. Not for a long time. One day, he and her would be reunited. Until then, she would just tell him to go on for her. Continue on and go about his life. As much as he didn't want to without her here, he was going to just so he felt he would make her happy if she were here.

With a long, sad, drawn out sigh, Kyle brushed the blond hair from his eyes. It was just shy of touching his shoulders from how long it was. He wore a red, plaid shirt and jeans. Nothing special. Satisfied enough with his looks, Kyle left the bathroom and returned to his room. He grabbed his backpack then headed to the kitchen.

Unlike his room, everything was already put away. On the counter was a note with some fresh-baked cinnamon rolls. He read the note first. _Hey hon, good luck at school today. You'll do fine - you always do. We love you bunches. We'll see you tonight and talk about how it went._

_XO,_

_Mom._

Setting the note down, Kyle looked through the cabinets until he found a ziplock baggie and put a few of the delicious smelling pastries into it before zipping it shut. He then slung his bag over his shoulders and left the house for school.

It wasn't too long of a walk to get there. The school itself was pretty big compared to his old one. This one looked to have two floors unlike the single floor where he used to go. It was mostly white, gray, and dark blue in color - probably to match the mascot. It was a meowstic if his memory served him correctly. 

From where he stood, Kyle saw there were already plenty of kids both inside and outside the school. He took an anxious deep breath before heading inside. Almost immediately he was greeted with the sounds of multiple loud conversations going on at once. There were small groups of kids and pokemon broken up throughout the first room. Not too far ahead was a second set of doors that led into the actual building. Where he was walking reminded him of some kind of foyer, almost.

Once at the second doors, he pulled them open and stepped in. Just ahead were stairs that led up to the second floor. Right next to them looked like an elevator - probably for kids who were disabled or injured and needed assistance getting to classes up top. Walking around the stairs, he saw that was where everyone waited for school to begin. It appeared to be the cafeteria, judging by how tables were set up. He found an empty spot along the wall to stand where he began to eat his breakfast.

As he ate, he looked around and saw that he was also being watched and looked at. People and pokemon alike were eyeing him curiously. They knew he was new to the school and may have been trying to figure him out to see where he'd fall in the social groups.

Kyle felt really weird not having a pokemon with him. If he did then things may have been different. He wouldn't feel so… out of place. He felt something he never felt before, and the only way he could describe it was that he felt anxious. So many eyes were on him and he tried to ignore them. 

“Hello?” a voice called out to him. It was drawn out, almost as if it had been said multiple times. Kyle whipped his head to the voice and a guy standing before him. On his shoulders was a purple monkey that looked at him curiously.

“Oh, hey, sorry. Didn't hear you. Am I in your spot?” Kyle asked worriedly, not wanting to start conflict already.

“Nah dude! I don't recognize you. New here?” 

“That obvious?” Kyle said with a slight chuckle. The guy nodded quickly in response.

“You look like a lost puppy. My name is Trey. This is Huey.” The guy held out a hand and Kyle happily shook it. The aipom eyed him cautiously then held out its long, hand-like tail to him. Kyle gently gripped it the best he could then gave it a handshake as well.

“It's nice to meet you both. And yeah, kind of feel like it…”

“I could introduce you to my friends if you like? I don't know what you're like but I know that we can help ya with whatever!” Trey offered to him. 

“O-oh, well that'd be nice but-.”

“Awesome! Huey, go tell the others we've got a new guy joining us!”

“You got it, buddy! Ook!” the monkey responded enthusiastically. The uncertain gaze turned into a large some before it jumped off its trainers shoulder and dashed off into the cafeteria. 

“Yo, don't worry. We're a really chill group. All love pokemon and really want to become top battlers. You'll like them,” he said to Kyle. Kyle really wanted to keep a low profile until he could figure everything out but that plan seemed to go out the window. “Come on, I'll introduce you to them all.”

“Guess I can't say no… Would be nice to know a few who could point me in the right direction I suppose…” Kyle admitted. Trey smiled and nodded then motioned for him to follow. Soon the two got to a table where every seat was taken. There was a girl with a vulpix, another guy with an absol sitting next to him, a lucario, Huey the aipom, and then two others who had no pokemon by them. The whole group looked up at Kyle and Trey. “Hey guys, new guy here. This is Kyle!”

Kyle stayed quiet as the group paid him little mind. Except the lucario. “Hello! Come, sit!” Kyle looked around the table and saw all the seats were taken. “You can take my spot! This time only though. Next time, you gotta get here early for a seat. Kind of a rule.”

“O-oh! Thanks but it's fine! I don't wanna-.”

“I'm not asking,” the lucario said. Kyle felt awkward as it stood up and walked over to him before ushering him right to where it was just sitting. He sat between one of the guys with no pokemon and the guy with the absol. He then felt the lucario put a paw on his shoulder. 

“Thanks… But you really didn't need to do that. I wouldn't have minded standing.” Kyle looked around the group and saw most were now eyeing him. 

“That's what Striker does. Almost always puts others above himself,” one of the guys said. Kyle looked over to him. “My name is Jack.”

“You look so familiar,” the girl with the vulpix interrupted. The vulpix laid in front of her facing the group. “Do I know you from somewhere? Have we ever met anywhere?”

“Uhh… No, we haven't. I just moved here a couple weeks ago. Never seen any of you before…” Kyle felt nervous about already being recognized. 

“He actually does look a bit familiar,” the vulpix now said. The pokemon had a voice that matched the girl behind it. Standing up, the pokemon turned around and the two started talking privately. 

“Couldn't tell you why…” Kyle said anxiously. “Do you think one of you could help me with my schedule? I have no idea where to go for any of the classes,” he asked in hopes of getting off the topic of why he was familiar.

“Yeah bro, we got you. Let's see it!” Tray said. “By the way, her name,” he nodded to the girl with the vulpix, “is Maggy. Her pokemon is obviously the vulpix. Her name is Layla.” Kyle nodded and reached into his pocket before pulling out the schedule of his classes for the day. The two of them then started going over it.

For several minutes, it was fine. Kyle was getting a grasp of where the classes were held. Those related to pokemon were mostly outside at the back of the school while the others that were not pokemon-related were inside. Most of his classes were close together so that made things easier. 

“I knew it!” the girl who was questioning Kyle earlier suddenly exclaimed. The group all looked up to her who had her phone in her hand. She turned it to show everyone, where Kyle's heart sank. On it was a picture of Kyle followed by a news headline. 

“Huh? What's that?” Trey asked curiously. 

“He's the one who allegedly-.”

“Maybe I should go…” Kyle mumbled anxiously and nervously. His plan of staying anonymous was now completely impossible. 

“Wait, that's you?” Trey asked him. He tried to stand but was held firm from behind by the lucario. He was not leaving. Kyle watched as Trey eyed the phone then looked back at Kyle. His eyes went wide in shock. “Holy shit, it is…” 

“I-it isn't anything like that… Please, let me stand up…” Kyle asked the lucario. 

“No. You are staying right here. If she figured it out, so have others,” said the lucario seriously. “Why do you think I was so adamant about you sitting and I haven't walked away from behind you?”

“...You knew?” Maggy asked the lucario who nodded instantly. 

“I knew the second he walked over. You can tell. Nervousness is understandable in new places, but he was different. I knew there was something off, and you saying you recognized him only confirmed it. So…” Striker explained to them all. 

“Dude, that's fucking nutty. Okay, yeah, you're going to need a group to be around,” Trey spoke up to him. Kyle could hear how serious he was. He was quiet enough so nobody around them would hear but also loud enough for only the immediate group to hear. “If people find out, you're going to be a target but we've got your back, right?” he asked the group. Each of them nodded, which made Kyle feel kind of good inside. Though he was still weary. It could all have been a ruse. “Nobody is going to mess with you while we are around. True or not, we don't care. You are free for a reason and that's the end of it. No matter what or who you're-.”

“Okay, please, can we not get into that? Yeah, I'm that guy but I need to forget that life. None of it is true. Please, can we just… not talk about it?” Kyle asked them. What he asked was something many would understand. He just wanted to start over. 

“Yeah, of course. Just so you know, we sit here at lunch. We hope you'll join us.” After saying that, Kyle saw Layla stand up and walk across to the table. She then sat in front him.

“One question then I'll not ask anymore here. Is that fine?” she asked him. Kyle sighed and nodded. She stood up once more then got closer to him before whispering in his ear so only he can hear. After her question, he signed as she sat back down. 

“I don't know. It's a very hard thing for me to really think or consider doing. You know?” he answered. The vulpix smiled and nodded then laid down in front of him like she did with Maggy. “And yes, I would be more than happy to join for lunch, thanks. Can I ask my own question, though?” They all stayed silent which gave him the answer he needed. “Aren't you worried? Like, about being grouped up with me and-.”

“Not even a little,” Trey answered. “We all have our personal lives. Yours is just… different. We can deal with whatever comes. You back us, we'll back you. Simple.”

“Okay…” A couple more minutes passed until a loud bell rang throughout the school, signaling it was time to head to class. Finally, the lucario took a step back so he could stand. He watched as the vulpix stood and stared up at him. “What?”

“Layla is an attention whore. We have a tiny tradition… thing we do. Before we go to class, we give her a little pet. Good things usually come after,” Striker explained to him. Layla smiled up to him expectantly.

“Come on, I won't bite!” she exclaimed, the smile never faltering. He wasn't sure if they were just joking or what. He looked around at the group who all seemed to be waiting. Just to get the eyes off him, he did as requested and gently rubbed the tuft of fur on her head. When he pulled his hand away, she thanked him then did the same with the rest. 

“I'll walk with you to your class,” Striker told Kyle. He nodded where the group all broke apart and headed to their first class of the day. As the two walked, Kyle noticed more eyes on him than before. Even more, they didn't look like happy gazes. He knew what they were, and knew the bad that was to come.

Eventually the two made it to the class. Kyle thanked the lucario as he left where his first day of new school finally began. He tried his best to stay to himself, which was pretty easy since it was math. A class he always struggled with, but it was one he could stay quiet for the most part. After that was a class with pokemon. This one explained a lot about their biology and physiology. This one interested him more.

Classes came and went. The entire time, he felt he was being stared at. He knew why he was being stared at and it worried him. So far, he had no classes with anyone who he knew. It was him by himself. At any point, someone could say one thing and all hell could have broken loose. He heard comments about him when teachers weren't around that really upset him. None of them were true but they stung more than words should have.

Sometimes, he was able to get a tiny conversation going with another person or pokemon but it wasn't much. He felt they didn't want to talk to him because of the idea of being associated with someone like him. Labels were a bad thing in school, and nobody wanted the one he had. 

Eventually, the bell for lunch came. Kyle very quickly found himself at the table the others said they would be at. He was the first one there, and one of the first students in general. He sat in the exact same seat as this morning, figuring there may have been some unspoken rule of who sat where. That's how his old school had it. His friends, or what used to be friends, all had their own seat they picked out. 

One by one, the others showed up. Maggy and Layla, Trey and Huey, Striker, the guy with his absol, and then the others. They all had their trays of food sat on the table while they ate. “We still on for this weekend?” Trey asked them all.

“Duh. It's tradition. I'm not missing it for anything. Parents gave us the okay,” Maggy said. She munched on an apple right after then held it out to Layla who also took a bite, albeit much smaller.

“Striker?”

“Of course. Oh! We should have Kyle come!” Striker exclaimed immediately after. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him curiously. 

“Uhh… Come where?”

“Ooh! Can I tell?!” Layla asked excitedly. Nobody objected, so she began doing just as she asked. “Every year, we go up to a cabin that Trey’s family owns for a weekend. We use it as a time to relax, go hiking, and make sure our bodies are ready for when we go out as official trainers. Other stuff goes on but that's about it. There's also other stuff but what happens at the cabin, stays at the cabin.” After giving her explanation, she gave a playful wink to him which said so many different things.

“I see. How many go?” 

“Only this group. Too many would really ruin the mood and experience we want. You know what I mean?” she answered. Kyle looked down at the table before nodding. 

“Yeah I do. Nothing illegal… right?” he asked with uncertainty.

“Mostly just drinking. You don't have to drink, though, obviously. I don't need to drink to have fun. There's plenty to do while sober. Battles, games, cuddles, fun cuddles, the most goes on!” 

“Uhh… I feel like that last one means something entirely different…” Kyle looked away from her and the look everyone had only confirmed what it meant. “...Really open group of friends, I assume?”

“Definitely. We're open about everything we can be. That's why we're like a family!” Trey said happily. He had a carton of milk in his hand and sipped at it. “We don't care what you do in your spare time. Or who, for that matter.” Kyle was about to say something until he felt something heavy on his legs. Looking down, he saw it was the absol who had its head laying on his lap with its eyes closed. 

“Huh. King never does that with anybody,” the guy who most likely was the absol’s trainer said. “He hardly does it with me. King is a very reserved and quiet pokemon, and doesn't ever really like to show any kind of affection or interest like that, especially with outsiders or people he doesn't know. He must see something in you he likes. Neat.”

“Even more the reason to go with us now!” Trey exclaimed excitedly. He practically jumped from his seat with excitement. “We could spend the weekend getting to know you! And you get to know all of us! Oh this is exciting!”

“Calm it, Bro,” the aipom finally said. He put his hand on Trey's shoulder to signify he was getting a little too excited. “He hasn't even said he will. Let him think on it, yeah?”

“Right, right, sorry,” Trey said with a tiny chuckle. “But yeah, you should! It would be fun to figure out what King likes about you. Plus Layla will be going and-.”

“Excuse me?” Layla spoke up with wide eyes. She immediately had a big blush on her face from that. “Finish that, I dare you.”

“Even if you meant what I'm sure you do, I'm not interested in that,” Kyle told Trey. “Hard to believe because of what the stories say but it's not that way.”

“Oh, so I'm not good enough, huh?” asked the vulpix with a hurt expression. Kyle knew it came off that way but it wasn't intended. “I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I agree. I barely know you!”

“Good to hear you understand. Maybe at some point I'll explain everything… But for your offer, I'll have to think about it,” he told them. They all nodded in response. They would all have been skeptical and unsure if they were in his shoes as well.

“Not a problem! Maggy-.”

“Already on it,” her trainer said. Maggy pulled a piece of paper from a notebook she brought to lunch then scribbled on it with her pen. She then folded it and passed it to Layla, who walked out over to Kyle. He took it from her graciously.

“That's my and Layla’s PC number. Our phone has shit signal at home so when you decide what you wanna do, feel free to give us a ring. One of us will answer,” she told him. Kyle nodded and folded it back up then put it in his pocket. “...Where's your lunch?” the vulpix asked curiously.

“No money right now. After the move and-.”

“Screw that,” Striker spoke up. Kyle turned his attention to the lucario. “I got you, dude. Nobody should go hungry, especially when trying to learn! I'll be right back!” Before Kyle could protest, the lucario left the group and headed to where everyone was being served food.

“...That's really nice of him…” Kyle said quietly. 

“He's such a nice dude. I'm glad he's on our side. You've gotta see him fight. It's wicked!” Trey said.

“Is he wild or who is his trainer?” Kyle asked curiously. 

“He's neither. Not wild nor caught officially. He has a ball and was technically caught but he has no trainer. He lives with me but just because he needs an actual home to be that way. So in a way, I'm his trainer but also not. He's just not registered to someone,” explained Trey. 

“I see. Well I like him. He seems like a good guy.”

“He really is. A lot of the ladies are interested in him for that reason. Like Layla!” Trey teased the vulpix. She ignored the jab.

“And man is he a good lay…” sighed the vulpix while staring at the lucario.

“Well alright then…” Kyle mumbled, unsure how to respond. He sighed shortly after. “Hey, where's the bathroom? Forgot to go this morning and it's becoming a hassle to hold it…” Immediately Trey pointed in the direction.

“Literally right around that corner. You can't miss it.”

“Thanks, dude. I'll be right back,” he said. They all nodded and continued on with their lunch as Kyle stood up and headed where he was told. Once there, he saw the bathroom was empty. He quickly took care of his business and went to the sinks to wash his hands. As he did, a group of people and pokemon walked in.

“Oh, look who it is. Kyle, the new guy, right?” one of them asked. He was a tall guy and stood in front of the group. After a quick glance, Kyle saw there were four total: two humans and two pokemon. One was a blaziken and the other a houndour. 

“Uhh… Yeah… That's me,” he answered. The group all took a step closer then surrounded him at the sink.

“You're the one who raped that pokemon, aren't you?” the same guy asked. He could hear the venom in his voice with each word. 

“N-no, that isn't-.”

“Shut up,” the guy said. Kyle instantly did and looked down at the ground nervously. “We don't like people like you. Nobody here does. What makes you think you can just waltz into my bathroom like you own the place?”

“I-I-I just had to go pee is all…” Kyle muttered. The group continued inching their ways closer to him. He heard the houndoom growling threateningly.

“You hear that? Lava doesn't like people like you in his territory. You better apologize before things get ugly.”

“S-sorry…” Kyle muttered quietly. His hands felt clammy as he gripped onto the sink behind him tightly. He knew nothing good was going to come from this at all. 

“I bet you wanna rape him too, don't you?” the guy asked him in disgust. “Or what about Nugget?” he asked next, indicating to the blaziken who glared down at him. “Or is Layla your next victim, you fucking freak? Because she's small and can't fight back?”

“No! I don't-.”

“You're fucking sick dude. Someone should fucking show you how it feels.”

“I didn't even-.”

“That sounds like a fucking good idea. Let's show him how it feels to be the victim,” the houndoom growled even louder. Kyle's heart sank at what they just said.

“Let's do it. Jason, you watch the door,” the obvious leader said. Before could even react, the other guy left to stand guard at the bathroom while the blaziken and leader both grabbed his arms. The two pulled him away from the sink and threw him to the floor where he rolled until he slammed his back against the wall.

He laid there dazed until he felt someone grab the hair on his head, a fist colliding with his cheek seconds later. Kyle immediately put his hands up to shield himself but he felt the blaziken grab them both and hold them above his head. “You don't get the luxury of protecting yourself. That poor pokemon didn't, so you don't either.”

“Sit him up against the wall,” the houndoom ordered the two. They did as told and held him firmly against the wall. 

“Please, I swear to you I did not hurt her. Let me explain and-.”

“Shut up!” Just after being yelled at, Kyle felt the wind escape him as a fist collided with his gut. He gasped for breath as the blaziken grabbed his hair again and held his head firmly. The houndoom stepped closer and glared evilly at him.

“What's the matter? You scared? Just like she was?” it asked him. “You better not bite or I swear to God I'll kill you myself, right here and now,” the canine continued to threaten. Kyle watched in horror as it stood over him then jumped up with both of its front paws on the wall above Kyle's head. In front of his face was what Kyle feared they meant. “Open wide…”

Back at the table, Striker had returned with a plate of pizza and a milk for Kyle. It sat in front of where he sat just before leaving. “He's been in there a while. Someone should go check on him,” Huey said.

“Didn't he just have to pee?” Trey asked.

“I think so,” Layla answered. “I saw him go in by himself. Then John, Jason, Lava, and Nugget went in.”

“Wait, did you say John and his group?” Striker asked quickly. Layla nodded.

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh no. They're hardcore against what Kyle was accused of. If they went in and he's not out yet…” Striker mumbled.

“You don't think they're doing anything, do you?” Layla asked, picking up what Striker was saying. The vulpix looked at the group who all seemed to be on the same page. 

“Striker, King, Darryl. Let's go. Huey, you stay with the girls. If Kyle shows up, come get us. We need to find him. Now,” Trey said. They all nodded where the three aforementioned all got up from where they sat and all rushed to the bathroom. Once they got there, they saw someone standing in the entryway to the bathroom, as if standing guard. “Move, Jason.”

“How about no?”

“Where's Kyle?” Striker asked. Jason rolled his eyes at him and stayed silent. “I'm not doing this. Get the fuck out of the way, dude.” Striker tried to push his way through but was immediately shoved back by Jason.

“Don't you fucking touch me, mutt.”

“Touch my friend again and I'll beat your ass right here and now, that's a promise,” Trey said. “Now let us in. We know he came in here and so did your group of assholes. Now he's gone.”

“No idea what you're talking about…” 

“Fuck this,” the absol's trainer spoke up. He pushed Jason back roughly which gave the others the chance to enter. The second they did they were horrified at what they all saw. 

“You motherfuckers!” Kyle heard a voice yell loudly. Seconds later, the houndoom was finally off of him, giving him the chance to breathe once more. His mouth and jaw were hurting from what just went on. Just after the houndoom was pulled off, so was the blaziken, followed by the other human. Kyle gasped for air while trying to focus on what was happening.

Before him was a big fight between humans and pokemon. He saw Trey throwing punches with the leader of the group. Trey took the punches like they were nothing before returning his own. King and the houndoom rolled on the ground with fangs and claws barred aggressively. At the same time, Striker was beating the absolute snot out of the blaziken. The bird pokemon was strong but was very quickly overpowered by the angry, blue canine pokemon. Last was the absol's trainer and the other guy. He couldn't see them as they were in the stalls, but he heard every fist colliding with skin.

Kyle hated every second of it. He hated violence. He hated this situation. He hated life. He hated everything. He got people, good people, involved in his own problems. There was probably nothing going on until he got here. Now there was a big fight all because of him. All of this was his fault.

So much pain, both physical and emotional, came welling up from him. Kyle brought his knees up to his chest then put his head against his knees before covering his ears. He hated the sounds he heard. Unable to control himself, Kyle began to cry in the bathroom. So long had he pent up how he felt, and now it all came crashing down. He couldn't take it anymore.

He had no idea how long the fighting lasted. All he did was sit there in the corner of the bathroom and gently rock himself back and forth. He felt terrible for everything. He felt bad for the new friends he made. He felt bad for his parents. He felt bad for her. None of it was fair…

“Hey! Hey! Stop!” Kyle heard loudly. Opening his eyes, Kyle saw multiple teachers and staff come running into the bathroom. The second they did, Trey, Striker, King, and his trainer all stopped fighting. He saw each of them back up from each other slowly and in front of Kyle protectively.

“What is going on?!” One of the teachers asked.

“They… were…” Trey panted heavily. 

“They… attacked him…” Striker answered. 

“Liars!” one of the others yelled. “You attacked us while we were using the bathroom!”

“Bullshit! We know what you were-.”

“That's enough. You four,” one of the faculty said to the group who attacked Kyle, “office. Now.” Kyle saw them all cross in front of him. They were all bloodied and scratched up from the fighting. 

“Are you okay?” King asked Kyle worriedly. He had a voice that definitely made him sound like royalty. It had power but also compassion within it. The absol gently touched Kyle on the arm who recoiled away out of fear of being attacked again. King looked at him worriedly.

“You five, with me. Let's go,” another teacher instructed. With a little coaxing that everything was done from Trey, Kyle was able to get up and soon got a good look at them. They all looked pretty okay, minus where Trey had a few fresh tears in his shirt and King had a bunch of cuts and scratches that oozed blood on his white, elegant fur. 

Once out of the bathroom, the group walked past the cafeteria where he saw all eyes on him. Though the ones he saw most was the group of friends he'd just made. They knew what just happened and they all looked at him both worriedly and sadly. They were going to protect him and they failed. The one who looked most upset was Layla. Why, he wasn't sure. But he definitely saw she was.

Soon the group was in the office of the school. They were ordered to sit quietly. King immediately went to Kyle and laid his head on lap as if trying to comfort him. In response he leaned down so his head was against the absol's. “The nurse will be here to check you all up. The others look like they got the worst of it so-.”

“No, he did,” Striker said, motioning to Kyle who sat with his head hung low or of shame. He deserved what they did to him entirely. 

“How? He looks fine to-.”

“Because they were fucking raping him.”

“...What?” the teacher said simply back. “That's a serious allegation and-.”

“You think I don't know that? You think we are just going to make that up for the fun of it? Really?” Striker asked next in shock. How could he not believe him? 

“Okay, let's just… relax. You all go into the principal's office. Now. I'll be back while I find him.” With that, the teacher left them all. Kyle didn't want to move an inch. He was defeated, hurt, humiliated, and broken. With the help of Trey and Striker, Kyle was able to stand where the group led him into where they were told. The door shut behind them as they guided Kyle to an open seat.

Once sitting, Kyle just… broke even more. Tears came down from his eyes that he'd tried not to shed since they got brought here. Why now, he didn't know. Maybe it was them asking if he was okay or maybe it was because he was just now starting to realize what was, and could have happened, happening had his new friends found him. Whatever the reason, he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He felt people try to put a hand on him to offer support but he just shrugged them off. Whether it was from fear or he actually just didn't want to be touched, probably a mixture of both, it didn't matter. He was accused of the very thing he just experienced. And now everyone was going to find out. 

And today was just his first day here.

\---

The rest of the day, Kyle and his group were talked to by both principals and teachers. He was ordered to retell what happened but every time he tried, he froze up. How was he supposed to tell them such a traumatic thing? Eventually, when police had to ultimately get involved, Kyle told them everything.

Deep down, Kyle didn't want to snitch. He was snitched on and it hurt him. It was a lie. But… was he really one in this situation? This warranted telling someone. If he didn't, he knew his group would. And no matter how much he would deny it, they'd know he was lying because of how he was acting. Nobody would believe him if he said nothing happened…

That might have been a good thing. If that group had no problem doing it to Kyle, then they had absolutely no problem doing it to others. In a way, Kyle was saving future potential victims from going what he went through. Even though it was a very short encounter, it still hurt him a lot. What really hurt is that they did it because of what they thought he was. He never had a chance to defend himself.

After talking with the police, Kyle was told an investigation was going to start into the accusations. Kyle then was told he was lucky to have such good friends who were there to protect him. He knew that was true. They took him in and showed him the ropes. They showed him kindness. They gave him a sense of safety. They knew he wasn't bad - they gave him a chance. 

With the talk and news of an investigation starting, Kyle was told he and his group were going to be staying home for the next week. Originally it was going to be because they were caught fighting but, given the circumstances and amount of vivid detail given by them all of what happened, they said it would just be so they can be available at a moment's notice for any investigating... Or something like that. Kyle stopped listening quite a while ago. He was too wrapped up in his emotions.

What really scared him was how his parents were going to react. Anger that he couldn't keep a low profile line discussed? Hatred that he let this happen? Thankfully, it was neither. When they got there, they held him and comforted him out of the eyes of his friends, not that it would have bugged him if they saw. His mom and dad said they will get him any help he would need, whether it was immediately or down the road. They were going to help him through this and that made it just that tiny bit better for him.

Kyle's mom and dad also agreed about him staying home. It may be in his best interest to just take a little time to make sure he was okay emotionally before going back. That made sense to him. It wasn't a very idea to go back to school while being mentally unstable. There was no doubt people knew who he was and he believed that if anyone said anything about him regarding it, he was going to lose a fuse. And the end result wasn't going to be pretty.

When Kyle got home, he went right to his room. He needed to be alone to gather his thoughts. Space was definitely what he needed, plus he needed to make a call soon. Once alone, he hopped on his bed and laid there motionless. He tried his best to forget the experience as best he could. 

Hours went by. He didn't realize just how long he was alone in his room until he saw the sun starting to set through his curtains. Figuring now was as good a time as any, Kyle finally got out of bed and walked over to where he had his PC. He then took a seat after pulling out the folded piece of paper and dialed the number on it.

A live video of Kyle appeared in the top corner of the monitor as it rang. Several seconds passed by until a voice picked up. “Hello? Who's this?” the voice asked, no picture appearing for him.

“Maggy? Is that you?”

“Yes? Who's this?”

“Kyle…”

“Oh! Kyle!” Maggy yelled out loudly. Seconds later he heard Layla yelling on the other end about wanting to see him. “Hold on, lemme get the video up…” she told him. Kyle stayed quiet. Seconds later, a video, albeit a blurry one, appeared on his screen. “There, can you see me?”

“I can, yeah.”

“Sweet! Layla-.”

“Kyle!” the vulpix yelled. He saw her jump up into the frame of his monitor. “I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you and I'm-.”

“None of it is your fault,” Kyle interrupted. He could hear how worked up the vulpix was about the whole situation. 

“It is! I couldn't protect a member of my group! You needed me and I wasn't there when they…” she trailed off sadly.

“Layla, please, can you not? I really just… I don't want to talk about that. I would really like to just… move on from it. Please?” he asked her.

“She's been like this since lunch. I've never seen her so worried about anyone before. You sure you're okay?” Maggy asked him. He appreciated the concern but it wasn't needed.

“Still living… Sadly…” he mumbled the last part quietly.

“Oh don't say that… Please…” Layla said quietly. He saw the ears on the vulpix droop down sadly because of what he said. “If I can't be overly worried, then you can't say anything like that when I'm around. It's only fair!” Kyle couldn't help himself from smiling just the tiniest bit.

“Okay… I guess that's fair…”

“Good. Now, I'm assuming you called for a reason? Or did you just need someone to talk to?” Maggy asked him. Kyle sighed and nodded to them. 

“Yeah. I need you to relay something to the guys, please.”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Tell them… Thanks… They didn't need to get involved but they did. I owe them so much. I didn't think someone would willingly help and protect someone like me…” he explained to the two of them. “When I got here, I expected everyone to be against me for those stupid allegations. But the moment I got to school, Trey had my back. He brought me in and, for a bit, I felt safe. All of you give me a sense of safety there. I don't know how you view me regarding the whole thing you know about, but I view all of you as my friends already. So, thank you for everything. Thanks for caring. And… Tell the others thank you for saving me…”

“You're our friend! We all like you! If we didn't, we wouldn't have invited you to our trip. But you're welcome!” exclaimed the girl. He could see a smile through the pixelated screen. “I think it's a tie between Layla and King about who's more worried about you. I think King might have known something was going to happen and tried his best to stay near you in case…”

“I really do enjoy the short time we've all had together,” he told the two of them. He thought for a second then sighed again. “There's one more thing… I thought about your offer. You know, the one about joining you all…”

“Not gonna go because of this?” Layla asked sadly.

“Well… No,” he answered. “Originally I don't think I was but… I feel like I should now. Maybe as my way of thanking the others for the help. If they were okay risking trouble, then I think I can give then the courtesy of coming to hang out for the weekend… If the offer is still there…”

“Oh! Yay! Yeah the offer is!” Layla told him. He saw the vulpix perk up quite a bit from hearing him say he wanted to go. “Are you sure? You don't have to if-.”

“No, I do. I just need to know the details and all that. I think getting away may be a good way to just… clear my head of all this.”

“Sounds like a plan! I'll get all the exact details from Trey and then send them your way. Okay?” Maggy told him excitedly. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Awesome! I'm gonna head off. Layla, anything else to say?” Maggy asked her pokemon.

“Yeah, one. Kyle, please, call if you ever need someone to talk to. If you do and say you need a hug or anything, I swear I'll walk however far just so you feel better. Just give a call, okay?” said the little fox pokemon. The smile on his face only grew from hearing that. How he got so lucky making these friends was beyond him.

“I will, thank you. I'll talk to you soon.”

“Cool! Cya!”

“Bye Kyle! Can't wait to see you again!” 

With that, the call ended. Both pictures went black where a timer appeared on his screen and flashed a few times. It said how long he was in the call with the two before ending. Taking a deep breath, Kyle pushed himself away from the desk and thought of the things to come.


End file.
